Changing Horizons
by ToWriteOrRead
Summary: After the end of the Twilight saga, what will happen to the Cullens? While the Twilight series was about Edward and Bella, I'm wanting this story to focus more on Jasper and Alice (because they're my fav). With the Volturi back in Italy and the Cullen family safe (for now) in the small town of Forks, what will happen to them once people start asking questions? Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

*6 months after the end of Breaking Dawn*

The melody from the piano drifts upstairs, indicating that Renessmee must be awake now, which also meant that it must be morning. Jasper sighs shutting his book knowing he and Alice will have to go down with the family soon enough. As always on cue, Alice emerges from their bathroom, towel wrapped around her head. "Morning" She smiles as Jasper crosses the room to kiss her softly. "Morning" he whispers back letting the beautiful music Nessie's creating to dance around them. "We probably should go down and greet the family" She laughs softly, yet contradicting herself by melting into his arms. "Or not" He kisses the top of her head. "Auntie Alice!" the young girl calls from downstairs, the music stopping.

In an instant his wife is no longer curled into his arms, but down with his niece, tending to whatever need she had. Jasper shakes his head chuckling to himself, although in the back of his mind, he knows he would also do anything that little girl asked. He descends the stairs, suddenly adjusting to some commotion that seems to be frenzying the house. In one area of the house he hears Carlisle and Edward arguing, also sensing Emmett in there probably playing referee if things get out of hand. Though, the more stressing part being that he doesn't sense Alice or any of the girls in the house at the moment. He sighs and heads in the direction of the arguing, finding all the men in Carlisle's office.

"Carlisle that isn't fair!" Edward roars as soon as Jasper pulls the door open, immediately making him regret choosing this option. "Edward, this really isn't up for debate. At least not right now" "Well why the hell not!" "Edward, you threw this on Esme and me 30 minutes before and you want to talk about fair?!" Carlisle sighs looking up at his son, clearly no longer wanting to argue over whatever topic they're fighting over. Though the tension in the room would be giving Jasper a migraine, if that were at all possible. "No, it isn't fair because Bella got her all worked up and excited this morning about it and now you're trying to tell her that she can't go" "You are correct, she most certainly cannot go, at least not today Edward. It isn't fair to throw everyone into someone you and Bella decided without asking anyone else's opinions" Jasper sinks into the other cushy chair next to Emmett, quietly sending waves of calm to his brother and father. "Knock it off Jasper" Edward growls. Oh well, gave it my best shot. "Jasper, Emmett, what do you think about Edward's sudden choice?" Carlisle asks with a sigh, also plopping into his office chair.

Jasper shrugs "I don't even know what I'm walking into". Emmett scoffs "You should have just stayed hidden away upstairs. "That would have been great, except when Nessie calls for Alice, there isn't much of a choice" Jasper smirks glancing to Emmett who also smirks, knowing all too well her ability to get whatever she wants. "Obviously she's not getting 'whatever she wants' or we wouldn't be having this conversation" Edwards sighs glancing at Carlisle who puts his hands up, as if his hands were tied on the matter. "Can someone just fill me in, or will this take all day?" Jasper crosses his arms as Edward and Carlisle exchange a look and Edwards shrugs. "Bella and I want to enroll Renessmee in school" "And you decided that today?" "Well no… We just hadn't mentioned it yet…" "You decided to bring it up on the day that you were actually planning on taking her for her first day?" "I mean…" "And you didn't ask anyone if that would be okay with us?" "Why should your opinion matter in my daughter's education?" Edward yells back at Jasper who stands to face his brother "Because Edward it affects all of us. What grade are you going to enroll her in? She's not even a year old technically, but she looks like she's 7. So what, you'll put her in the 2nd grade? Teach her at an early age it's okay to lie to everyone? What about the really sunny days at recess? Sure she doesn't sparkle like us, but she still has the tint to her skin. What about if she has to touch someone's face for some reason, even by accident? What if she–"

"OKAY!" Edwards roars shaking the house momentarily. "I get it okay, we didn't think it through, and I'm sorry that I didn't think of the risk it would put the family in" Jasper feels the relief wash over Carlisle finally as Edward decides to let it go. "Thank you Edward, I know this is hard for you, and I'm sorry it's going to negatively affect Nessie but we may be able to figure out a solution if you didn't spring things on us at the last moment" Carlisle places a hand on his son's shoulder. "I know, Carlisle, if you'll excuse me though, I think I need to talk to my wife and daughter." He bows his head leaving the office. "Thank you Jasper" Carlisle smiles to him "I really don't think we could have gotten through to him without your help" "You're welcome, now if you'll also excuse me, I would like to find Alice" Jasper smiles, also heading out to the living room, still not sensing Alice in the house. He sighs, knowing she must be with the other women, probably in the cottage, when he hears Alice, Esme, and Rosalie in the distance, speaking quietly to each other. Emmet emerges from the office, probably hearing the approaching women as well. Another minute later, the three enter the house and Alice is in his lap on the couch "Oh Jasper it isn't fair. Poor Nessie" Of course she would side with Edward. "It's for the best dear" "The best? For whom?" "For everyone in the long run, for us, for them, for the humans" "How so?" "Because this way we aren't teaching Nessie it's okay to lie to everyone about who she is at such a young age. Because we'll have to pull her back out within another year or so because she'll begin looking too old again. Because then the family can stay in Forks a little longer. There are many rational reasons" "Oh, but Jasper it isn't fair she can't live a normal life." "Alice, you're forgetting, this is Nessie's normal. She isn't like us, she didn't have a human life and then a vampire life. She's living her own unique half-breed life" "I guess you're right… Why are you always right?" The small vampire huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. "Actually, I think that's a first. Normally you're always right because you cheat and see the future" Jasper chuckles kissing her neck.

The day goes by uneventfully after the morning argument. Edward, Bella, and Nessie staying in the cottage for the remainder of the day, Rosalie and Emmett leaving around noon to hunt, Carlisle and Esme locked away in the office, probably still debating the school idea. Alice and Jasper spend most of the afternoon away in their room, Alice online shopping while Jasper is proofreading a research paper Carlisle has been working on. It's not until later that night when they hear Carlisle calling everyone to the living room in the home. After just seconds, all 9 of the Cullen's are situated in the living room, and 1 Quileute member in the human form of Jacob Black standing in the doorway. "Welcome back everyone. Now, I know after this morning there were a lot of different emotions about Edward and Bella's decision to send Nessie to school. Everyone had rather mixed feelings on the matter, and we're attempting to resolve it in a way that works best for everyone, so this time, we decided to give everyone an equal say on the matter." Carlisle sits on one of the bar stools.

Edward sends a glare in Jacob's direction, no doubt reading his thoughts. "Now that we've discussed it, we decided that sending Nessie to a human school was a rather stupid idea so we've changed courses slightly. How does everyone feel about her attending the school on the reservation?" Emmett and Jasper exchange a glance "Are you sure about that?" Emmett asks cautiously feeling Rosalie tense beside him. "What's the problem now?" Edward sighs, exasperated over the whole ordeal. "I just mean that, is it going to be safe for Nessie? With the wolves and everything?" Rose glances down at Renessmee. "What's that supposed to mean?" Jacob shoots a look at the smaller group of Cullens. "Jacob, you know I mean nothing bad about it. You've done a lot for our family. I just mean that the point of the school on the reservation is because the kids are still figuring out becoming a wolf, they aren't fully in control of their emotions" Rose shrugs "Are you saying I won't protect Renessmee?" He all but growls at the blonde. "You're over exaggerating. Rosalie just wants to make sure it's a good place for her to be. I know you will do everything in your power to protect her, there's no question, but you can't be everywhere at once" Emmett sighs, putting his arm around Rose. "Like hell I can't" "Okay, but what happens if something were to go wrong, hypothetically, some kid loses his marbles and phases close to Nessie and you're not close enough?" "I'll be close enough" "Okay guys, look, the Res school doesn't start up for another week anyway so we were just wanting to bring it to everyone's attention to let it sit with everyone for a while" Bella steps up between Jacob and Emmett putting an end to their argument. "Fine" Jacob steps back before turning and walking out the door, Bella sighs taking Renessmee's hand "Let's hunt". The young half-breed nods and the two follow behind Jake.

"Edward can I talk to you for a minute" Jasper asks as Edward attempts to leave the house without any more conflict. "Sure Jazz" Edwards sighs taking a seat on the couch followed by the rest of the family "What is this, an intervention?" He growls annoyed. "In a way, but we didn't want to bring it up in front of Bella and Nessie." Carlisle shrugs. "Can we at least make it fast?" Edward asks "Sure, listen, now while I think that Nessie going to the reservation school would buy us some time you know it's coming soon right?" Jasper asks skeptically to his brother. Edward sighs and nods "You mean moving right?" he asks glancing around the room at his family. "Yes dear, I'm sure we still have at least a year if not a little more, but it's time we start considering it. Just last week a colleague of Carlisle's was joking about him never aging and how it must be nice to be immortal" Esme sighs reaching to take her husband's hand. Carlisle smiles "While it was just in human fun, and this particular person is transferring from our division in a couple weeks anyway, it is beginning to look a little suspicious. It's time we need to start considering moving and everything that goes with it, including two new members this time. There's going to be a lot going into this move, unlike in centuries past" Edwards nods, understanding what his father was saying. "You're right, I knew this had to be coming soon. I'll start preparing. At least a year though right?" "Yes, that should be fine" Carlisle nods glancing to everyone who nods in agreement. Edward nods again and excuses himself to his family while the rest of the family disperses around the house.

Alice takes Jasper's hand, leading him back up the stairs to their room where they settle together on the huge bed that neither of them really need, but more or less want. Jasper collapses onto the bed pulling Alice onto him as she squeals lightly. "If I could sleep, I would be exhausted right now" Jasper sighs nuzzling into Alice's neck to inhale her intoxicating smell. She sighs happily melting into his arms similar to this morning. "Oh Jazz" "Yes Alice?" "What's going to happen when we move?" "I don't know" He sighs wishing he had all the answers for her. "I guess we'll just have to see what becomes of it. We still have quite a while to decide" Alice sits up, now straddling his lap. Jasper nods and the two fall into a comfortable silence as Alice traces patterns onto Jaspers stomach. "I love you Alice" "I love you too Jazz" "Just know that wherever we are, that will always be true. We will always be together and nothing can change that" "Of course Jazz" Alice sighs happily collapsing onto her gorgeous husband's chest causing a small smile from him. This was enough for them.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later all the women are in a whirlwind in the living room, attempting to get Nessie ready for her first day at the reservation school. Jasper smiles from the top step of the stairs thinking back to a few days ago when the house was once again in an uproar about Renessmee's education.

****Flashback****

"What do you think Edward?" Carlisle sighs from behind the large oak desk. Jasper is positive that if possible, they would have given their father an aneurism a long time ago. "I just want what's best for my daughter. I want her to have every possible opportunity at education of course she'll end up just like us and repeat high school endlessly, but I want her to learn as much as she can in the most normal surrounding." Edward paces "We've talked about doing homeschooling and it may also be a good idea. We figure one of us could teach her each subject so it isn't like she's just sitting there bored all day hearing from the same person. We also thought we could get her involved in one of those groups of kids with other homeschoolers. That way she's with humans but not as many." Bella chimes in leaning against the wall. "Let's do a pro con list for each!" Alice squeals jumping up and grabbing a dry erase marker for Carlisle's white board.

"Okay! Pros for the reservation school" Alice calls attention to the group of vampires

"No humans"

"Being with other people that are similar to her"

"Learning opportunities"

"Close to Jacob" Edward glares at Bella's suggestion "Is that a pro or con?" Bella rolls her eyes and the family sighs collectively "Okay, on that note, cons?" Alice suggests

"Really close to werewolves"

"Not a lot of human interaction"

"Is the level of education high enough for her?"

"Unforeseen dangers where we can't get to her because of the treaty" Emmett mumbles under his breath causing everyone to tense up for a moment. "What about pros of homeschooling?"

"Human contact"

"High education possibilities"

"Legitimate schooling" Jasper shrugs looking towards Alice who nods in an agreement and points to the cons list for homeschooling.

"Human contact could be problematic"

"People at risk"

"Our family at risk"

"Possibility of moving sooner" Rosalie whispers causing everyone to look in her direction in a silent pact of agreement.

Alice shrugs "okay well the list is looking more like the res school would be the best option then. Less risk, more reward, only concerns really being Renessmee's safety which we could probably figure out with Jake and the pack." And just like that it was decided that Nessie would be starting school at the reservation within a few days.

****Present Time****

"Okay sweetie are you sure you're ready?" Bella sighs looking down at her almost 1-year-old daughter who physically resembled much closer to a 7-year-old. "Yes mommy, I'm ready to go to school!" Nessie jumps up and down clad in her first day of school outfit (IL GUFO Barney's dress and Dolce & Gabbana Mia Ballerina pumps) courtesy of Auntie Alice and her Kate Spade backpack from Auntie Rose.

"What is she wearing? Jacob asks stepping into the doorway. "Her first day of school outfit. Obviously" Alice rolls her eyes while snapping pictures of Nessie. "She looks silly" he sighs. Renessmee turns her big brown eyes towards him "you think I look silly?" She asks poking out her bottom lip in a pout. "Way to go dog" Rosalie hisses in his direction. He sighs "That's not what I meant Ness" "Then what else does 'she looks silly' mean?" She pouts looking down at the ground. Jacob looks around the room for help, finding none. After mumbling a few explicates under his breath he kneels down to get on the little brunette's level. "Renessmee sweetie, of course you look beautiful, you always do" "Watch it" Edward warns and Jacob rolls his eyes "As I was saying, you look very pretty but it may be a little dressed up for the reservation school. Most of the people there won't be all fancy" Jacob shrugs "But I like to look all fancy" Nessie smiles her dazzling teeth effectively putting an end to that argument. "Alright, let's go then. I'll have her on the line at 2:30" Jacob takes her hand and she waves goodbye before they head out the back door and into the woods toward the school.

After a few awkward moments in the living room, people eventually go their own ways. Alice and Jasper heading to the basement screening room to find a movie to watch. "I personally think that the purge idea as a whole could have been avoided" Jasper drawls on attempting to set up the projector to watch the new purge movie. "What if the Volturi was a part of the purge?! Alice?" He questions looking back and seeing Alice in a faraway vision. He sits next to her waiting for her to return from whatever she saw. After a moment she blinks a few times and looks around in a brief daze. "What did you see?" Jasper asks rubbing her hand. "It was of Nessie at school kind of. You know how it gets with the wolves around" "Anything troubling?" "No, just little bits and pieces. I can see Bella and Edward getting her at the line so I'm sure it's all fine." She shrugs snuggling into Jasper's chest. He hits the play button for the movie and they fall into a silence as the previews take over the screen.

"Hey Jazz" Alice whispers, purposely keeping her voice low enough that the other noisy vampires in the house can't hear them. "Yes?" "Is it wrong that I'm jealous of Edward and Bella?" "About what?" "Renessmee" "No Alice, it's not wrong. Having a baby is something you and Rose have wanted for centuries. It's not fair that Bella didn't even want a baby and got one." "I don't blame Bella" "I know you don't but I do, and Emmett has a grudge as well" "Oh I'm sure Rose isn't bitter like I am" "Emmett says she complains nearly once a week about the inequality" "Really?" "Yes Alice, just because she's been living vicariously as a mother with Nessie, she still knows that's not her baby" "I guess I didn't think about it like that" Alice sighs watching the movie in silence for a few moments. "Alice, it's okay" Jasper sighs pulling his wife closer to him sending waves of serenity. "Now I know what you're doing Jazz" "I know" he whispers kissing her temple.

"Can we go out and hunt?" Alice asks as the credits roll through the screen. "Of course we can" Jasper shrugs. The couple crossing through the kitchen, letting their family know where they were going and heading a few miles from their home. "Let's go" Jazz smiles before darting off in the direction of a heard of deer. Alice laughs hanging back for a minute, always loving the feeling of being alone with nature. One of the few perks of being a vampire is hands down the heightened senses. She loved being able to hear the waterfall a mile away, the way the leaves sounded when Jasper and the animal he was quickly chasing tore through them. She loved the smells of nature and the incredible details her eyes could pick up that human eyes would never be able to see. After pondering the advantages of her senses, she immediately smells a mountain lion in the distance. Within seconds, she's on the hunt, tracking the scent and smell of her prey, also aware of the fact that she senses Jasper nearby somewhere. As she slowly approaches the lion, it only takes seconds to take down the lioness and drain it of blood. Subdued for the time being, Alice suddenly becomes aware of another noise coming from a nearby cave, also ignoring the calls from Jasper as he quickly follows her into the dark cave.

"Alice?" He calls sensing his wife in here somewhere. After a moment, he hears a cry, which only heightens the anxiety he's feeling not knowing where Alice is. "Baby!" He calls quickly taking two turns and entering the small area where his wife is. Although Jasper is instantly relieved to see that his Alice is okay and not harmed or in any danger, he's also dismayed at the sobering sight in front of him. Sitting on the floor of the cave is the small vampire that he loves, surrounded by three mountain lion cubs, Alice in a depressive state of sobbing without any tears coming out. "Alice" he whispers sitting down on his heels to get on the same level as her. "What did I do Jazz?" She whispers almost inaudibly, even to him. "Alice you were doing what you're designed to do, what the lion was designed to do. Hunt to survive." "But at what cost to them?" She sighs, allowing one of the cubs to playfully gnaw on her finger while she pets a different one tenderly. "Alice this isn't fair. You didn't know, not that it matters anyway, it's the circle of life" this being said, brings Alice's scorching eyes to focus on Jasper. "The circle of life? We are not in the circle of life Jasper. Vampires are not on the food chain!" She growls. "Whatever! It's the same thing as any other creature. You hunt to survive! You have to! It sucks, I get it, you know how much I've hated hunting in my life" Jasper sighs and Alice gets up, moving around the lion babies and sitting on Jasper's lap. "I know, it's not a great lifestyle to live, but we're in this position and we have to make the best of what we can" "I agree" Jasper hugs his wife around her waist. "Can we help the cubs?" She asks turning her golden eyes to his. "I think that can be arranged" A couple phone calls later and the two have found a sanctuary for the cubs to be fostered. After dropping the babies off and hunting another small herd of deer on the way home. The vampire couple decide it's probably time to head back to their family, but they choose to walk rather than run, enjoying their rare quiet time together.


End file.
